


Right here by your side (Loving you's a dirty job, But somebody's gotta do it)

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post Episode 2.10 Adrift
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(post-Adrift) Im Nachklang von Flat Holm Island ist noch einiges ungeklärt zwischen Ianto und Gwen, sowie Ianto und Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right here by your side (Loving you's a dirty job, But somebody's gotta do it)

Right here by your side  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: 2.10 Adrift  
Wörter: ~ 3900  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating:  pg12, slash, oneshot  
Beta: T‘Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
Summe: (post-Adrift) Im Nachklang von Flat Holm Island ist noch einiges ungeklärt zwischen Ianto und Gwen, sowie Ianto und Jack.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Oder um mit Stephen Fry zu sprechen: Not one word of the following is true.  
  
  
  
  
„Rhys und ich gehen mit ein paar Freunden essen“, sagte Gwen, als sie mit der einen Hand nach ihrer Tasche griff und mit der anderen nach ihrer Jacke angelte. „Warum kommst du nicht mit uns? Ich bin sicher, sie würden sich freuen, mal jemand kennen zu lernen, mit dem ich arbeite. Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass Rhys nicht nach ein paar Drinks vergisst, dass wir nicht alleine sind und er anfängt, dich nach Alien zu fragen. Er hat immer noch diese vage Idee, ein Fotoalbum anzulegen.“  
  
Ianto zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und nahm ihr die Jacke ab, um sie ihr – ganz gentlemanlike – so hinzuhalten, dass sie nur hineinschlüpfen musste. „Ein Fotoalbum?“, wiederholte er amüsiert. „Das solltest du Jack gegenüber vielleicht besser nicht erwähnen.“   
  
Gwen wandte sich ihm zu. Sie hatte nicht übersehen, dass er ihre eigentliche Frage nicht beantwortet hatte.   
  
In den beiden Tagen seit ihrem unauthorisierten Besuch auf Flat Holm Island und der nachfolgenden Eskalation der Situation mit Nikki, war die Stimmung im Hub angespannt geblieben.   
  
Owen und Tosh hatten bereits das Weite gesucht – ungewöhnlich früh für beide, seit Owen tot und weder Schlaf noch Barbesuche länger eine Option war, verbrachte er mehr Nächte im Hub als in seiner Wohnung und Tosh musste man für gewöhnlich chirurgisch von ihren Computern entfernen – und so blieb nur Gwen. Und natürlich Ianto, der offensichtlich tatsächlich mehr Zeit hier verbrachte, als sie bisher angenommen hatte. „Ich meine das ernst, vielleicht solltest du wirklich auch von hier verschwinden, so lange du das noch kannst. Jacks Laune macht sogar mir Angst.“ Es war nur halb ein Scherz.  
  
Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, dass Jack hinter ihnen auf der Gangway stand, und dass er Gwens letzte Worte hörte. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, doch seine ganze Haltung drückte Anspannung aus. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand zurück in sein Büro, noch bevor Ianto oder Gwen seine Anwesenheit bemerken konnten.  
  
Ianto zögerte einen Moment mit seiner Antwort. Er hielt den Kragen von Gwens Jacke zwischen den Fingern, strich ihn glatt, faltete ihn ordentlich zurück, wischte ein paar Fusseln oder Staubflöckchen von ihrer Schulter.   
  
Bei jedem anderen wäre ihr so etwas aufdringlich vorgekommen; wie eine verkappte Anmache. Aber Ianto war Ianto und manchmal fragte sie sich, ob er überhaupt bemerkte, wenn er solche Dinge tat oder ob seine Finger aus eigenem Antrieb handelten.  
  
Schließlich schien er mit ihrem Erscheinungsbild zufrieden zu sein und trat einen Schritt zurück, die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben. Vielleicht um sie daran zu hindern, sich um einen Fleck mysteriöser Herkunft am Ärmel von Gwens Jacke zu kümmern.   
  
Ianto legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund. „Ich bin genau da, wo ich sein will, Gwen. Und genau bei wem ich sein will.“   
  
„Okay. Wenn du sicher bist.“ Gwen konnte den zweifelnden Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht verhehlen.  
  
„Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Jack auf mich wütend ist, Gwen. Auch wir streiten uns gelegentlich.“ Iantos trockener Tonfall veränderte sich zu etwas, das ohne Zweifel neckisch klang. „Ich weiß, wie ich ihn zu nehmen habe“, sagte er mit unschuldiger Miene.  
  
Gwen spürte Hitze in ihren Wangen, als ihre Gedanken unwillkürlich zu der Szene zurückkehrten, in die sie unabsichtlich hineingestolpert war – Jack und Ianto, im Hothouse, halb nackt und Iantos Hand in Jacks Hose und… sie hatte vielleicht einen Moment länger hingesehen, als notwendig gewesen wäre, um zu verstehen, in was sie da hineingeplatzt war.   
  
Es war nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis – definitiv nicht mehr, seit Jack nach der Sache mit Abbaddon Ianto vor ihrer aller Augen küsste und sie hatte kaum missverstehen können, wie Ianto auf ihrer Hochzeitsfeier mit Jack getanzt hatte – aber sie hatte vorgezogen, nicht zu oft darüber nach zu denken. Das führte ihre Gedanken zu nahe an das verbotene Thema ihrer eigenen Gefühle für Jack.   
  
Aber die beiden in flagranti zu erwischen… der Ausdruck in Jacks Gesicht, der sogar in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sie anstarrte, von… etwas anderem… zu Ärger wechselte, das war… oh, wirklich über-deutlich?   
  
Sie hatte sich bei Ianto entschuldigt, als er ihr folgte, seine Kleidung überwerfend (Sie hatte es nicht erwartet, dass er es sein würde, Jack ja, aber Ianto?) und angenommen, dass er genauso verlegen war, wie sie selbst, doch erst später wurde ihr klar, dass Ianto wie ein Buffer zwischen ihr und Jack stand, als hätte er Sorge, sie würden ihren Konflikt handgreiflich austragen - und scherzte! Er war nicht wirklich entspannt, machte aber auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, als wolle er unbedingt vor Verlegenheit im Boden versinken - während Jack nicht einmal versuchte, seinen Ärger zu verdecken, von dem sie später dachte, dass er nur halb ihrer Beharrlichkeit galt und mehr der Unterbrechung seiner… warum erinnerte sie sich plötzlich daran, dass er das einmal gesagt hatte… Ianto-Zeit. Sie hatte nie erwartet, dass er es so wörtlich meinte. Ianto hatte sie entschuldigend angesehen, als Jack sie stehen ließ und sie waren beide zusammen gezuckt, als Jacks ungeduldige Stimme von oben erklang, wo sie durch die offene Tür seine nackten Schultern sehen konnte.   
  
„Gwen?“  
  
„Huh?“ Sie blinzelte, als ihre Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurückkehrten und sie Iantos amüsierten Blick bemerkte. „Ja?“  
  
„Du sagtest, du bist mit Rhys und mit deinen Freunden verabredet“, erinnerte Ianto sie, und es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob er ahnte, an was sie eben gedacht hatte.   
  
„Natürlich.“ Sie lachte ein wenig bemüht und drückte seinen Arm. „Dann hab‘ einen schönen Abend“, erwiderte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Oder soll ich dir besser ‚Viel Glück’ wünschen?“  
  
Ianto sah ihr nach, bis sich die schwere Rolltür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte und überlegte müßig, ob er Glück brauchen würde. Er warf einen Blick über die Schultern, in die Richtung von Jacks Büro, wo er wusste, dass sein Captain vor sich hinbrütete. Unschlüssig, ob Jack seine Anwesenheit willkommen heißen würde oder ob er ihn alleine und in Ruhe durch das arbeiten lassen sollte, was immer ihn gerade beschäftigte.   
  
Ianto seufzte und begann, die Sandwich-Verpackungen wegzuräumen, die Gwen und Tosh von ihrem Lunch übriggelassen hatten.   
  
Er überlegte gerade, ob es an der Zeit war, die Alienpflanzen zu gießen, die Tosh und Owen als Teil ihrer Studien kultivierten, aber immer zu wässern vergaßen – trotz eines ausgeklügelten Plans – als er von Jacks Büro kommend ein dumpfes Krachen hörte. Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Ianto war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Klopfen in dem Lärm unterging, den das Krachen erzeugte, als Jack zum zweiten Mal den antiken Aktenschrank in der Ecke trat.   
  
Er räusperte sich und sagte: „Wenn die Schubladen wieder klemmen, hilft es nicht wirklich, den Schra…“ Ianto brach ab, als Jack zu ihm herumfuhr und ihn blaue Augen wütend anfunkelten. Er richtete sich unwillkürlich gerader auf, nahm die Schultern zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.   
  
„Welche Überraschung“, sagte Jack schneidend. „Du bist noch da. Ich war sicher, sie würde dich überzeugen, das Weite zu suchen.“  
  
Ah. Ianto war sich sicher, dass Jack nicht wirklich glaubte, was er sagte. Und offensichtlich hatte Jack zwar diesen Teil ihres Gesprächs mit angehört, aber nicht den Rest. „Willst du, dass ich gehe?“, fragte er, sein Ton neutral.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung bestand Jacks Antwort darin, seine Faust in die Wand zu boxen. „Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht den Eindruck, dass es eine verdammte Rolle spielt, was ich will!“  
  
* * *  
  
Ianto verschwand für einen Moment, dann kehrte er mit einer Plastikschüssel voll Wasser, zwei Handtüchern und dem Verbandskasten in Jacks Büro zurück. Wortlos legte er alles griffbereit auf dem Schreibtisch zurecht, dann nahm er Jacks rechte Hand zwischen seine und betrachtete prüfend die aufgeschrammten, blutigen Knöchel. Er tauchte eine Ecke eines Handtuchs ins Wasser und begann die Schrammen auszuwaschen.   
  
Jack zischte und zog seine Hand weg. „Das ist nicht nötig“, sagte er. „In ein paar Minuten heilt es von selbst.“  
  
Ianto wrang das Handtuch zwischen den Fingern, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass blutiges Wasser zwischen ihnen auf den Fußboden tropfte. „Lass‘ mich das machen. Bitte, Jack.“ Sein Blick war irgendwo auf einen Punkt an der Wand hinter Jacks Schulter konzentriert, und seine Stimme hatte einen gepressten Klang angenommen.  
  
„Was willst du von mir hören?“, erwiderte Jack wesentlich aufgebrachter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Aber er war müde, und seine Hand nicht das einzige, das schmerzte und darauf wartete, zu heilen. Er hatte den halben Tag auf Flat Holm Island verbracht, wo sich Nikkis Besuch herumgesprochen hatte und mehrere der anderen Patienten Helen gefragt hatten, ob sie nicht vielleicht auch irgendwann ihre Familien wiedersehen konnten, bis Helen Jack zu Hilfe rief. „Soll ich dir versprechen, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommt? Das wir nie wieder verschiedener Meinung über etwas sein werden? Das kann ich nicht!“  
  
„Ich will keine Versprechen von dir!“ Ianto rieb an einem imaginären Fleck an seiner Hose, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. „Ich… ich will… ich wünsche mir nur, dass du mir vertraust.“  
  
„ICH? Ich habe dir vertraut. Du wusstest über Flat Holm Island Bescheid, du warst mit mir dort…“   
  
Seine Finger griffen unwillkürlich nach Iantos Handgelenk, hielten ihn fest, unbewusst Halt suchend. Iantos Gegenwart; seine ruhige  Fassung und die mitfühlende, aber praktische Art, mit der er Helen und den Patienten begegnete; ja selbst die erschütterten Tränen, die er sich immer erst auf der Rückfahrt erlaubte, sein Gesicht an Jacks Hals gepresst, machten Jacks regelmäßigen Besuche in der Einrichtung fast erträglich. Selbst wenn Ianto ihn nicht begleitete (oder er es vorzog, alleine zu gehen, weil Helen ihn vorgewarnt hatte, dass es ein besonders schlimmer Tag war) wusste er, dass er nach Hause kommen konnte und Ianto auf ihn wartete und er diese Bürde, diese Verantwortung, nicht mehr länger alleine tragen musste.   
  
Und dann ging Ianto hin und verriet sein Vertrauen in ihn, indem er Gwen die GPS-Koordinaten der Insel gab. Jack konnte nicht anders, als auch alles andere in dieser Nacht plötzlich mit Misstrauen zu betrachten.   
  
Iantos Bereitwilligkeit, nackt Verstecken zu spielen, was normalerweise ein wenig Überredung auf seiner Seite kostete – und das Versprechen, das interne CCTV mit seinem Wriststrap außer Gefecht zu setzen… Aber er hatte unmöglich wissen können, dass Gwen mitten in der Nacht im Hub auftauchen würde, oder? Nein.   
  
Bevor Ianto ihm mit dem Morgenkaffee auch sein Geständnis, dass er Gwen die Koordinaten für Flat Holm Island gegeben hatte, servierte; hatte er nur gedacht, dass Ianto versuchte, seine Gedanken von Gwens Insubordination abzulenken. Und auch wenn ihre Beziehung seit seiner Rückkehr vom Doctor nicht nur auf Sex beruhte – oder zumindest hatten sie davor nicht gewagt, dem ganzen mehr Bedeutung zuzugestehen – es war ein großartiger Weg, seine Gedanken von so ziemlich allem abzulenken, was nicht Ianto hieß.   
  
Jack war in seinem Leben zahllose Male von anderen beschuldigt worden, nicht mit dem Kopf, sondern tiefer liegenden Regionen zu denken, aber es kam selten vor, dass er sich das selbst fragte. Jetzt tat er es – und mehr noch, er wunderte sich ob Ianto vielleicht das gleiche dachte und das ausgenutzt hatte.  
  
Er ließ Iantos Arm los, als habe er sich an ihm verbrannt. Jack musste vor langer Zeit lernen, dass er sich nicht erlauben konnte, dass seine Gefühle das Kommando übernahmen. Trotzdem hörte er die Kränkung in seiner eigenen Stimme, als er den Satz beendete. „…und du hast sie dorthin geschickt, blindlings, ohne die geringste Vorbereitung.“  
  
„Dann ist das wegen Gwen?“, fragte Ianto, noch immer ohne ihn anzusehen. Seine Stimme klang seltsam flach, fast gepresst.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Jack irritiert.  
  
„Du bist wütend auf mich, weil ich Schuld daran habe, dass sie verletzt wurde.“ Ianto faltete das Handtuch ordentlich und legte es über die Schüssel. „Dass sie, wie du sagtest, Dinge erfahren hat, die du sie nicht wissen lassen wolltest. Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass du sie vielleicht unterschätzt? Zu sehr beschützt?“   
  
Er nahm die Schüssel und Jack sah, dass sie für einen Augenblick in seinen Händen zitterte, bevor Ianto auch dieses Anzeichen einer Gefühlsregung radikal unterdrückte.   
  
Etwas war gerade völlig falsch gelaufen, Jack konnte es förmlich riechen. „Ianto…“, begann er.  
  
Doch der andere Mann unterbrach ihn. „Wenn du mich entschuldigst, Jack, es ist spät.“ Eine Lüge, noch nie hatte Ianto den Hub so früh verlassen – nun, zumindest nicht alleine und in der Absicht, die Nacht in der gleichen Weise zu verbringen. „Ich kann hier offensichtlich nichts mehr tun, also gehe ich besser. Sir.“ Es klang wie ein Nachgedanke; eine notwendige, distanzierende Förmlichkeit, nicht weil er wusste, dass es Jack endlos amüsierte und er es liebte, wenn Ianto ihn so nannte.   
  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Jack sprang auf und folgte ihm, griff Ianto am Ellbogen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass Ianto die Schüssel fallen ließ und sich Wasser über ihre Schuhe ergoss. „Bleib‘ hier.“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Bitte“, setzte er sanfter hinzu, er konnte es nicht zu einem Befehl machen, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm bereit war, ihn notfalls am Gehen zu hindern. Zumindest bis Ianto ihm zugehört hatte.   
  
Ianto sah ihn nicht an, als er ihn zurück ins Büro führte; machte aber auch keine Anstalten, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Er nahm einfach nur seinen vorherigen Platz wieder ein, gegen Jacks Schreibtisch gelehnt, die Arme lose an den Seiten hängend, den Blick irgendwo auf einen Punkt an der Wand gerichtet.  
  
Jack trat vor ihn, dicht genug, dass er die Wärme spürte, die der Körper des anderen Mannes abstrahlte; fast dicht genug, dass er das Gefühl hatte, Iantos Herzschlag zu spüren – jedoch ohne ihn tatsächlich zu berühren. Das änderte sich einen Moment später, als er die Hände um Iantos Gesicht legte und wartete, bis Ianto seinem Blick begegnete. „Das ist nicht wegen Gwen. Doch, ist es. Aber nicht nur. Ja, ich bin wütend, dass du gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl gehandelt hast, genau wie ich wütend auf sie bin, dass sie nicht auf mich gehört hat. Und ja, es schmerzt mich, zu wissen, dass sie das alles sehen und erleben musste. Aber…“ Jack stoppte einen Augenblick, um tief Luft zu holen. „Aber vielleicht hast du recht und ich hätte das alles verhindern können – zumindest hätte ich Gwen darauf vorbereiten können, was sie erwartet und ich hätte sicherlich verhindern müssen, dass sie Nikki nach Flat Holm Island bringt. Du hast recht, ich wollte sie schützen.“   
  
Das waren nicht ganz die richtigen Worte. Jack sah, wie sich Ianto von ihm zurückzog, sich vor ihm verschloss. Da war noch immer die Wärme in seinen Augen, die Jack noch immer anzog wie das Licht eine Motte, aber Traurigkeit und Resignation mischten sich in Iantos Blick. Und das war einfach nur falsch. „Was? Ianto, sag‘ mir, was du denkst.“  
  
„Du machst dir noch immer nur Sorgen um sie… Ich dachte, wir…“ Ianto beendete den Satz mit einer vagen Geste, kaum mehr als ein mattes Flattern seiner Hände in dem freien Raum zwischen ihnen. „Du hast mich nie gefragt, wie ich mit dem umgehe, was ich dort sehe.“  
  
Jack überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen ohne nachzudenken, schlang die Arme um Iantos Nacken, um ihn fest an sich zu ziehen, seine Fingerspitzen in Iantos Haar drückten das Gesicht des anderen Mannes gegen seinen Hals. „Ich dachte, ich müsste nicht danach fragen. Du bist… du hast diese innere Stärke, die mir manchmal Sorge bereitet, dass ich derjenige bin, der sich zu sehr an dich klammert, um nicht unter zu gehen.“  
  
Es war leichter, die Worte gegen Iantos Schläfe zu flüstern, als ihm dabei ins Gesicht zu sehen.   
  
„Ja, Gwen ist wichtig für mich. Und ja, manchmal ich brauche sie. Wie Tosh und Owen, selbst wenn er mich vermutlich wieder erschießen würde, sollte ich ihm das jemals ins Gesicht sagen. Aber du... dich brauche ich am meisten. Du hast keine Ahnung, welche Angst mir das manchmal macht, Ianto.“   
  
Er presste sein Gesicht in Iantos Haar, seine Finger so fest in Iantos Schultern gegraben, dass sie weiß wurden und er ihm weh tun musste und er vermutlich morgen die Spuren davon auf Iantos Haut sehen würde können – aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, seinen Griff zu lockern.  
  
„Du weißt nicht, wie oft ich mir auf die Lippen beißen muss, um dir nicht zu befehlen, hier zu bleiben, wo ich dich in Sicherheit weiß. Aber ich kann es nicht tun, du bist kein Kind, kein Schoßhündchen. Ich muss dir erlauben, dein Leben zu leben und es zu riskieren, wenn es unumgänglich ist, genau wie den anderen auch. Aber das macht es nicht einfacher.“   
  
Jack holte tief Luft und griff nach seiner - über Jahrzehnte perfektionierten - emotionalen Kontrolle. Milde Panik glitt durch ihn. Er hatte zu viel gesagt, zu viel von sich preisgegeben, sich zu verletzlich gemacht. Und auch wenn er es nicht wirklich bereute -  entgegen allem was er zuvor gesagt hatte, er vertraute Ianto - er hasste es, so schwach zu erscheinen.  
  
„Jack?“  
  
Ianto klang atemlos, und Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf, hoffte das Ianto ihn verstand und nicht darauf bestand, dass er weitersprach. Hoffte, dass Ianto nicht darauf bestand, ihm zu antworten. Sie konnten einfach nur noch einen Moment hier stehen, bis die Intensität der Emotionen, die den Raum fast greifbar füllten, abebbte und er das Ganze mit einem Scherz oder dem Vorschlag, nach unten zu gehen, entschärfen konnte.   
  
„Jack. Bitte. Sieh‘ mich an.“  
  
Widerwillig hob er das Gesicht, um Ianto anzusehen. Wie er halb befürchtet hatte, schimmerten Iantos Augen feucht und da war eine glitzernde Linie auf seiner Wange, wo eine der Tränen entkommen war. Er wischte sie mit der Fläche seines Daumens weg.   
  
Ianto öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber abrupt wieder. Seine Unterlippe verschwand zwischen seinen Zähnen, als müsse er sich körperlich zurückhalten, zu sagen, was er dachte. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Jack, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, seine Arme um Jacks Mitte eng genug, als versuche er ihre Körper permanent ineinander zu verschmelzen.   
  
Schließlich presste Ianto seine Stirn gegen Jacks und holte tief Luft. „Können wir jetzt gehen… oder gibt es noch eine Wand, an der du dich austoben möchtest? Ich könnte mir ein paar angenehmere Beschäftigungen für uns einfallen lassen. Ich könnte sogar eine ganze Liste damit aufstellen.“  
  
Jack lachte und lehnte sich leicht zurück, um Ianto auf die Schläfe zu küssen. „Du hast wie immer recht. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen.“   
  
„Du würdest nicht in einer Pfütze stehen“, entgegnete der jüngere Mann trocken und sah nach unten.   
  
„Oh nein“, protestierte Jack sofort. „Du denkst nicht daran, das jetzt noch sauber zu machen.“ Seine Arme waren bereits um Iantos Hüften und bevor der reagieren konnte, glitten Jacks Hände über seinen Rücken, sein Gesäß und unter Iantos Oberschenkel. Er hob ihn ruckartig hoch, noch bevor Ianto ein atemloses, erschrecktes und wenig männlich oder würdevoll klingendes „Jack!“ quietschte und instinktiv die Beine um ihn schlang, während sich seine Hände um Jacks Oberarme klammerten. „Notfalls trage ich dich hier raus“, drohte Jack grinsend.  
  
„Okay. Okay!“, gab Ianto lachend nach. „Lass.Mich.Bitte.Wieder.Runter. Jack!“   
  
Widerwillig stellte Jack ihn zurück auf die eigenen Füße und beugte sich vor, um in Iantos Ohr zu flüstern: „Mir gefällt sehr, wo deine Beine gerade waren. Wir wiederholen das definitiv in deinem Schlafzimmer.“   
  
  
* * *  
  
Der Hub gesichert für die Nacht und mit allen Systemen auf Automatic, machten sie sich auf den Weg, um ihre Basis durch das Touristeninformationsbüro zu verlassen.   
  
Jacks Gedanken wanderten noch einmal ohne festes Ziel durch die Ereignisse des Tages, bevor er sich dem Abend und der Nacht mit Ianto zuwenden konnte. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als etwas, das Helen zu ihm gesagt hatte, plötzlich einen anderen Sinn ergab.   
  
„Während ich weg war…“ Er stockte, doch Ianto legte nur leicht den Kopf zur Seite, um anzudeuten, dass er bereit war, zuzuhören. „Helen hat mir gesagt, dass einer der Patienten gestorben ist.“ Er erinnerte sich an die Schatten, die sich über Helens freundliches, sanftes Gesicht gelegt hatten und er hatte darauf verzichtet, sie nach Details zu fragen. Sicherlich gab es irgendwo einen Bericht, aber Jack hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er ihn unbedingt lesen musste. „Du warst dort. Du hast dich um alles gekümmert, nicht wahr? Alleine. Ist das der Grund, dass du wolltest, dass ich Gwen und Owen und Tosh einweihe?“  
  
„Es… wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn ich meine Freunde nicht darüber belügen hätte müssen, wohin ich zwei Tage lang verschwunden bin, anstatt zu behaupten, ich hätte jemand in einer Bar kennen gelernt. Ich glaube, das hat Gwen erst wirklich misstrauisch gemacht, und Tosh hat mir sogar ins Gesicht gesagt, dass ich lügen würde, während Owen nur murmelte, dass es an der Zeit wäre, dass ich aufhöre, dir hinterher zu trauern. Nicht ganz in diesen zivilen Worten, natürlich.“  
  
Jack überraschte sich selbst, als er leise lachte. Er schlang den Arm um Iantos Taille und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Sie wissen eben, wie verrückt du nach mir bist.“   
  
„Ja, Sir“, entgegnete Ianto mit einem gespielt-leidenden Seufzen. „Und dass ich ein furchtbarer Lügner bin, wenn ich überrascht werde. Helens Anruf kam mitten in einer von Gwens Teambesprechungen, die sie sofort nach deinem Verschwinden eingeführt hat und ich musste… ein paar Dinge sagen, um den Raum verlassen zu können, ohne Verdacht zu erregen, die Helen… zuerst verwirrend, und dann amüsant fand. Sie hat nichts davon erwähnt, oder?“  
  
„Nein.“ Jack machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Helen bei seinem nächsten Besuch zu fragen, was diesen köstlichen roten Schimmer in Iantos Wangen brachte. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich werde Tosh und Owen alles erklären, oder zumindest das, was sie inzwischen nicht ohnehin schon wissen. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass sie nach Flat Holm Island gehen. Vor allem nicht Owen. Er wird genau wie Gwen versuchen wollen, den Menschen dort zu helfen, obwohl er sehr wohl weiß, dass wir so gut wie nichts für sie tun können - und er hat schon genug eigene Probleme, mit denen er fertig werden muss. Dieses Mal muss ich ihn vielleicht selbst aus der Bay fischen und wirklich, du weißt, was sie in das Wasser kippen. Ich könnte mir sonst was holen.“ Die letzten Worte waren dazu gedacht, die Stimmung aufzuhellen und zu Jacks Erleichterung lächelte Ianto.   
  
Sie gingen weiter, aber Jack ließ seinen Arm um Ianto, auch als sie das Gebäude verließen und die Tür hinter ihnen verriegelte. Er hatte nicht vor, ihn so schnell wieder loszulassen.  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
 _Soundtrack: Loving you is a dirty job (But somebody's gotta do it) by Bonnie Tyler_  
  
  
 _Did you ever call out to me, I've never been gone-_  
 _I've been right here by your side_  
 _There ain't nothin' but clouds in your eyes_  
  
 _Why don't you believe it when you finally found the truth_  
 _You've been drinking poisoned water from the fountain of youth_  
 _Why don't you stop tearing up everyone you need the most_  
 _You're so busy trying to get even_  
 _You never even try to get close_  
  
 _I can't explain it away_  
 _It doesn't make any sense_  
 _To know what it's like_  
 _I guess you gotta go through it_  
 _It doesn't matter baby_  
 _Loving you's a dirty job_  
 _But somebody's gotta do it_


End file.
